


Celebrating Anniversaries

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some balls are worth attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Sassy_Cissa as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Draco/Harry, prompt: anniversary.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrating Anniversaries

~

The fourth Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Ball. As Harry made his way through the crush of people, he sighed, sipping champagne. He hated anniversaries, hated celebrating them. The school had been rebuilt, the students reinstated, wasn’t that enough? _Why must there be a formal ball for every occasion_?

Someone bumped into him, his eyes going wide. “My apologies, Auror Potter.” 

Harry nodded at them. “It’s fine.” But as the person hurried away, their partner in tow, Harry watched, chest tight. Everyone was there as a couple it seemed. Another reason he hated these things. He always felt so lonely at them.

Spotting Ron and Hermione in a corner, he waved, not surprised when they waved back, then pointed to one of the specially created exit Floos indicating that they were leaving. Nodding, Harry waved them off. It was with no small amount of envy that he saw that they were holding hands as they wound their way to the Floo. 

Sighing, Harry turned away. That was definitely what he was missing. Companionship. And in that moment, Harry wanted to leave. _But I promised the Headmistress I’d stay for a while._ Harry bit his lip, considering. _It’s almost been an hour. I can probably leave in a couple of minutes._

Fighting his way towards the door, Harry exited the Great Hall, breathing a bit easier when he saw the corridor. There were people there, but they were in small groups, and it was nowhere near as crowded as the Hall itself. 

Harry downed his drink before snagging another glass from a tray that floated past. 

“Careful. People will talk if they see the saviour getting inebriated at an official function.” 

Startled, Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards him. Impeccably dressed as always, he, too was carrying a glass of champagne. Harry smiled faintly. “You’re drinking as well,” he pointed out. 

“Ah, but people aren’t watching me quite as closely as they are you.” Draco stopped in front of Harry. “Shouldn’t you be in there socialising?” 

Harry shrugged. “There’s only so much socialising you can do at these things.” 

Draco nodded. “Very true.” Raising his glass he took a sip. 

Harry watched Draco’s Adam’s apple work as he swallowed. He cleared his suddenly dry throat. “So what have you been up to?” He’d seen Draco around the Ministry and their exchanges had been cordial, if impersonal. 

“I work in the Department of Mysteries.” Draco smirked at Harry’s look of surprise. “Yes, I actually have a job, I’m not idle.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say anything--” 

“You didn’t have to.” Draco snorted. “I’ve seen that look on a lot of people’s faces recently. So, to head off the usual questions: yes, I work, no, I don’t _have_ to, I choose to, and yes, I do enjoy it.” 

Harry nodded. “Good for you. I like what I do, too.” 

Draco inclined his head. “I’m aware. I do read the papers, after all.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t believe everything you read.” 

“No?” Draco moistened his lips with his tongue. “So I shouldn’t read between the lines and presume that you like cock, given all the clubbing you seem to do?” 

Harry, who had been taking a sip of his drink, almost choked. “Bloody hell!” he wheezed. 

Draco hummed. “And since you haven’t hexed me yet, I’m going to assume I’m correct.” 

Recovering himself, Harry shook his head. “I don’t see why it’s your business, but since you mentioned it, yes, I am gay.” He smiled. “This isn’t news. Skeeter did an article on it over a year ago.” 

Draco snorted. “As if anyone really believes anything that hag has to say?” He smirked. “But it is good to get confirmation from the horse’s mouth, so to speak.” He gave Harry a slow once-over. “Not that you’re a horse. Far from it.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you flirting?” 

Stepping closer, Draco laid his hand on Harry’s chest. “Of course I am. Has it been so long?” he murmured. “Although I suppose there’s not much flirting at clubs.”

Harry blinked as Draco leaned in. “I didn’t know you were gay,” he whispered. 

Draco smiled. “Well, I didn’t get a full-page spread in the paper about it, but yes, I am.” Brushing his mouth over Harry’s, he said, “Now, what do you say we blow this place and discuss our mutual gayness someplace more private?” 

Sliding his arm around Draco’s waist, Harry pulled him flush against him. Moving in, he covered Draco’s mouth with his, kissing him thoroughly. When he raised his head, Draco was panting, his lips swollen and face slightly pink. “Yes,” Harry said. “Let’s do that.” 

And as he and Draco moved hand in hand towards one of the exit Floos, Harry reflected that perhaps anniversaries deserved to be celebrated after all. 

~


End file.
